what should i call this love?
by sasusakusats
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha rich business tycoon arrogant ,cold and only speak the language of money to others but his only world is his big sister Amaira Uchiha. he can die for her and kill for her. Sakura bubbly and innocent girl, who lives to make other happy. her family was her only world. But what will happen if unknowingly she will hurt the person Sasuke love the most in this world.
1. Chapter 1

**what should I name this love****?**

Disclaimer:

Didn't own Naruto .

Warnings: there will be grammatical. I will try to make it better day by day. If you don't understand some of the words I wrote here feel free to ask about them.

Chapter 1: First meeting

"Di (used to call big sister) …. I have to go to that hotel to meet Hiroshi- San. Sakura said finally turning to her big sister with frown on her face. She is dressed best in wedding lehenga( Indian long skirt ) and blouse and long chunni(long scurf that women's wore from head to cover their back up to legs).

"He is the only person who can solve this problem now". She finished.

"No, you will not go there Sakura". Hinata said to her younger sister with concern. She is dressed in bridal makeup and looking so adorable and beautiful but little stressed.

"But that's the only way we can talk this way out. His parents have asked so many dowries for the marriage. Dad had already given them money but still they are not satisfied. They are asking for more now. Dad had already mortgaged sweet shop to pay them money. I don't understand how they can be so greedy." Sakura said with anger getting more edgy with the topic.

"Di, you said Hiroshi san loves you lot, right? If we ask him to talk to his parents. Maybe they will understand and then dad don't have to sale our shop." She asked turning to her sister.

"Yes he loves me …." Hinata said but we should tell…..

"No but ….Di, we have to try at least once. I have to go there. I will be okay." Sakura said while holding Hinata's hand in confidence that she can handle this.

"No, I won't let you go alone. If you will go, I will come with you." Hinata said not letting go of Sakura's hand.

"No di, you can't go outside, you are the bride, you are going to be married in few hours, and you can't go missing from here. Everyone will notice if you won't be here. I will meet brother in law and sort out everything and will come back soon. Trust me di, I can handle this." Sakura said confidently to her sister to make her believe her.

"Give me the shop's document also. I will saw it to Hiroshi –san and tell him to stop his parents." Sakura said.

"Sakura, are you sure? We are doing right things. We should tell dad first." Hinata said little scared.

"Di, you know dad. If dad finds out about it .He will not agree. He is very prideful person. Even if those people will ask money more than we can afford, he will still give them money by any means to let you get married. He will not swallow his pride and ask for anyone's help. So this is the only way that I should go and talk to Hiroshi san. If he really loves you then he will help us. But if he sided with his parents, then Di, I will not want to get you married with such person. They cornered our dad to cliff. Still in these modern society, who ask for dowries these days but still dad tried his hardest to gift them whatever he can afford but they are even asking for more, this is too much. I am going di, you can't stop me now." Sakura said stubbornly.

Hinata tried to stop her lot but she didn't listened and sneaked out from the house secretly tried her hardest to not get caught. Well the marriage environment gave her great help to escape from the area without being noticed as it was crowded. No one had that much time to look around who was doing what.

Sakura was happy is successfully sneaked out of house. Now the next thing is to do is to find Hiroshi San and talk to him and everything will be fine. For simple minded Sakura it was that simple solution for the problem. But what is coming for her is still in suspense.

Finally she reached the "HOTEL PALACE " where the groom was staying.

"This is place where Hiroshi San is staying . Finally I made it here." Sakura said happily clutching the shop document closer to her chest.

"Where he could be in this big hotel?" she was looking all over the place.

Someone tapped on her shoulder from behind. She turned around. There was guy who was looking so angry at her.

"Where were you girl? Don't you know the show was started? We all were waiting for you. Where the hell you were?" he was shouting at her without letting her speak.

Sakura was dumbfounded. Sakura tried to speak but that person started dragging toward s particular direction without listening to her single words.

"excuse me . Where are you taking me? What are taking? Listen hey …..You."

But words are falling on deaf ears. He was not a bit interest on her ranting.

He drag her to the room more like dressing room where other girls were also getting ready. He drag her there and told them to make up her. She cant change the dress because it was so already so late so they just touch up her face and nice sandal all the time Sakura was trying to tell them she is the girl they are thinking her for but may be because of so much of tension they were ignoring her every comment may be they just wanted to end the fashion show as fast they can, not caring about whether she is telling the truth or not.

So they dressed her up and pushed her on the ramp.

Sakura was stunned all light were focusing on her. She was standing there fully dumbfounded. Audiences started murmuring.

"Who is this girl?

'Why is she not walking?"

"Why she is wearing green when the theme is red?"

"is she nervous?"

All sorts of gossips were happening.

From the beginning of the fashion show. Sasuke was not a bit interested on who is walking on the ramp. What is going on the surrounding? Even though he was sponsoring this fashion show, he didn't even glanced over the beautiful and stunning models or the dress they were wearing who were trying hard to make him notice them. He was sitting on the first row in executive comfy sofa with his head lied back supported in sofa and eyes closed. When he heard people talking he opens his and saw towards the topic of gossip.

And Sasuke saw her, she was just standing there nervous, afraid , fidgeting with her chunni with her hands glancing here and there . two girls come from behind her and both took each of her hand in both sides and started walking dragging her along with them.

"keep walking" one of them ask her with low voice.

"I am telling you people. I am not the girl you were looking for ."She started blabbering her story.

"I came to meet my brother in law here. Please let me go … Its really urgent"

She was trying her hardest to male them understand.

"Just keep walking…. Shut your mouth and smile" another girl said. Dragging her to the edge of the ramp. Sakura was still busy ranting about her situation that she forgets where she is standing at the moment.

They almost reached the edge of ramp. And after with left and right pose they started moving back but leaving Sakura. Sakura was standing at the edge still confused how to get out of here. Then she feels someone's eyes on her.

The eyes that are cold but very dangerous it's penetrating towards her with so much anger that brought chilled in whole her body. His onyx black eyes were looking at her only with no emotion on his face but his eyes can tell her that she stepped on some dynamite. She was at the edge of ramp and he was just beside ramp standing there looking at her. Her green eyes were looking at him also with tearful eyes. She can't take this anymore she has to run away now. She can't stay another minute at this place not with these people, not in this environment and most of all in presence of this person who she is meeting for the very first time but his menacing murderous is enough to choke her to suffocation. So with last minute thought she turned around and tried to get away from that place. She just took one step but her sandal stuck on her long chuuni she fall backward out of the ramp which was around 6 feet height and just landed on Sasuke's arms who was below the ramp . Her hands encircled around his neck in desperate not to fall down on ground. For few second she didn't understand what happened to her she looked at the ground and then toward the person who saved her fall and found those same penetrating eyes were looking at her more irritated now just separated by few inches than before

.

Brought new sasusaku story….

Hope you guys like my first chapter .plzzzzzzzzz reviews me on this so that it will motivate me to write it further….


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: 2 Him and her

It was supposed to be posted on the first chapter but that would make the first chapter very lengthy. So I thought of making another chapter for only Sasusaku. And I was so excited to put the second chapter soon. I review through my first chapter and I found lots of mistakes, I will edit it later. Let's just enjoy this chapter or now.

The world stops for a moment, as if time in itself stops, as both their eyes are latched together in each other. The world zoomed into his and her eyes. The only thing he can see about her were her glossy green eyes staring back at him and her quivering lips trembling with fear. He knows she is scared. From far it will look like he is holding her closely and tightly in his arms to protect her from falling but in reality he was anything but concerned about the girl in his arm. Actually he was irritated. Some girl just popped up from nowhere, ruined his show and fell on his arms and why the hell he is not dropping her yet, why he is still carrying this nobody girl. He wanted to drop her, insult her, and humiliate her in front of all to make her realize how grave her action was. How dare she invade his personal space? No body dare to share his personal space but this girl just landed on his arms and destroyed his prolonged reputation of no- one- dares- to –touch- an- Uchiha . But for some reason he couldn't do all these things. Her eyes bonded him .He was just staring at her from her rosy pink lips to, her supple nose, to his favorite green eyes.

Sakura in this environment can do nothing but getting more panic by his eyes. Which were exploring her for few seconds? She was too shocked to register anything or say anything. She was also captivated in his eyes even though she is trembling like a lost puppy but her eyes averted from him when she heard people started murmuring louder now. Reporter started clicking photos of their magnificent intimated poses madly, why will they not. A girl landed on arms of countries most eligible rich business tycoon who is known to be called hearted towards girls. Now if they saw him with any girl off course this news will bring uproar to the news channels. So they were taking as much photo as they can.

When Sakura averted her eyes from her, he does not like it. Even though with so many disturbances, his eyes were only glued to her face. Sakura was looking side to side than at herself and then her arms which were still encircled around his neck, she untangle her arms from his neck and distance herself a little bit as far she can. Then she realized her situation. She is being carried bridal style in some stranger's arms who seems to be very popular and rich and people were talking and taking photos of them. She started wiggling unrest to come out of his arms looking anywhere but at his eyes. At the same time with her pitied small hands trying to push on his chest drop her down. Sasuke getting more and more irritated with passing seconds and closed his eyes for a second to control his fury and then drop her from his arms pushes her away.

She landed on side of ramp. She turned around to face him again and started scooting backward away from him with little and unbalanced steps. His eyes were murderous, like his eyes saying ,oh-you -can't –escape –after-causing-such-mess here .He didn't say anything but gesture with his hand not averting his eyes from her. Two guards came and they started dragging her to somewhere. They took her to one room and locked her there. Sasuke tells them to make her tell who sent her to ruin this show. The Guards come to Sakura and asks her rudely who sent her. Sakura afraid couldn't understand anything but ranted everything she was telling from start but bot satisfied by her answer they locked her again. She shouted so much but no one listened to her. She tapped and knocked on door but no one answered.

She was so worried not about what will they do to her but more about her sister marriage, if she won't meet Hiroshi san in time, everything will be ruined. Her sister marriage can be broken, and it will all be her faults. Her father was about to give that shop paper to the bridegroom parents as dowry. But she took it away to tell Hiroshi San to stop these and brought the papers with herself to prove him that his parents did ask dowry from her parents but now all is vain she is stuck here and if she won't get out of here in time, everyone will be worried if they won't find the shop's paper. She started crying and pleading to let her out and started knocking again in the door when her sister crying face flashed in front of her eyes because of her broken marriage.

Sasuke standing cool eyes outside the big glass window watching at big skyscrapers in front of him which were dazzlingly with lights. His back to his manager Suigetsu, "don't let any of today's pictures out in the media."

"Yes sir", Suigetsu nodded in yes.

"Did she told you, why was she there?" Sasuke asked devoid.

"No sir, nothing special. She was just repeating the same thing that she came here by mistake."

"Find out if she has any involvement with our rival companies." Sasuke said. Suigetsu nodded.

"And take me where she is .I will handle her myself." Sasuke said turning to Suigetsu.

He orders them to open the door. When she heard the door opened, she didn't even waited for single second and sprinted out of the room wanted to get the hell away from this hotel. She ran not seeing where she is going who she is passing through just running like her life depend on running now , no one is listening to anything she has to say so her only option is to run away from here. She passed through Sasuke not even knowing he was there her eyes only set on doors which will let her out of here. But suddenly something stop her running plan. She found someone's grip on her right hand restricting her from moving any further. And suddenly she was wriggled around back with a strong tug and she was pressed to strong chest of a man. The man who she met hours ago meeting his eyes again. So close again. Her one was between their chest and another hand was held in a tight grip behind her back by this man.

Sakura was hard having great trouble breathing. Her one hand trying to push him away from her by pushing on his chest and another is trying to wriggle out from his grip. Sasuke knowing her intention grip her more tightly and pushed her forward more towards him. Sasuke gasp in pain tears coming out of her eyes now.

"Plea… please .. let me go." Finally she voiced out.

"And why would I do that. After your big stunt." Sasuke said.

"Do you thing you can come and go as you please. And no one will found you out."

"Now tell me who send you here, to ruin my show?"

"How much money you got?"

"What's more you are planning?" Sasuke asked shouting every word on her face.

"I don't know. What you all are talking. I was tired of telling everyone I was here by mistake. I came to meet someone. Sakura said in defend.

"Please let me go. My sister is getting married today and dowry papers are with me if I don't reach home in time. They will break the marriage." Sakura said pleadingly to Sasuke.

"Oh so came here to make money for dowry". Sasuke said accusingly.

"No, why don't you understand, I have to go please. Marriage will be cancelled. Please." Sakura again pleaded.

"THEN LET IT BE BROKEN." Sasuke said angrily.

"You girls can get any other man if one goes, trapping and seducing men for your advantages is second nature of girls like you. And you know what you are kind I despise the most in this world. "Sasuke said with disgust.

Sakura was shocked for few second how someone can say something like that to her.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING … I was talking to nicely to you for so long and you are just saying anything that's comes in your mind. What do you know about my sister to talk like that? Enough is enough. I have heard enough from you. How would you feel if I bad mouth your sister also? How will you feel if her broken was broken?

There is limit of misbehaving. You crossed the line I won't listen another word from you or answer to your any question. Move aside, I have to go. "Sakura said with strong anger towards him all side of her fear were gone replaced with her anger and with force tug she brings both her hands back to her.

She thought everything is over now as the cold hearted person was standing saying nothing and his eyes were hidden under his bangs. She tried to pass him second time but couldn't walk any further. He again gripped her wrist wriggled her around square back to where she was before but this time with more force all air gasped out of her when she was pressed strongly to him again. Eyes glossy again with immense pain on her held wrist behind her back .

"Who said I finished." Sasuke said with dead eyes, which scared sakura.

"You said there is limit of misbehaving. "Sasuke continued.

"Well I didn't even start yet." With that Sasuke hand went back toward her back. Sakura can feel his hand on her back reaching towards her blouse strings in back and then he ripped the strings joining the blouse together. The pearls embedded on them shattered on the ground exposing her back a little.

Sakura was shocked with his action. He then throws her away from her. Sakura feeling exposed untangle her ribbon that were placed in her hair and remove all pins so that her long hair can fall her exposed back and cover it up. She took one glanced at him with tearful and shocked eyes and just ran away from there.

Sasuke still watching her. he is very furious her sister is his taboo bringing her on this arguments . She brought it on herself. He is not going to let it slip like that. He was not satisfied.

He dialed Suigetsu and said." Let all the pictures and video go viral in every news channel." And cut the call.

So I finished this chapter … hope you guys like it.. plz review guys… s


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After Sasuke's thoughtless act, Sakura has to suffer a lot of consequences. First of all her sister's marriage was called off because her parents did not afford to give the bridegroom parents any dowry. Her mother was not talking to her. Her Aunt blamed her for the whole thing and told her that she is a jinx to her lovely niece Hinata. Her father was angry at her but still he wants to understand her and told her not to do these kind things in the future, she should have discussed once before she handled it herself. Sakura was very guilty and was also blaming herself for destroying her sister's marriage but Hinata denied it all and said it was not her fault she does not want to marry in such family were such greedy people reside, it was good the marriage was canceled and she wanted to thank her for that. Well, that didn't completely make Sakura forgive herself but she was relieved her sister does not hate her for what she did.

Second Sasuke's and her pictures plus videos were spreading all over the news channels like fire headlined with "A nameless girl tried to seduced the most Bachelor man of the country during the running show", and they mainly broadcasted the video where she fell on Sasuke's arm.

People start talking and badmouthing about her and her family. Wherever she was going people were giving her strange looks with disgust. It became hard for her to go to the local place. It was so extreme once she was followed by some street goons also saying cheap things to her they even tried to physically harass her but thanks to one good person who saved her and helped her drop to her home. She cried almost the whole night thinking about the things that happened to her and her family. Her mother became worried about both girls. So she suggested sending them off to somewhere far away from home for a few months. So they decided that they should go to live with their aunt for a few days in Leon City (imaginary). Sakura and Hinata do not want to leave but her mother said if they won't listen to her she will not talk to them forever. Sakura was very furious she wanted to know who broadcasted this news because of which she and her family have to suffer so much and now she was to go away from her family also. She went to the news channel office and threaten them to tell her who was behind all these or else they will be dragged to court for violating her privacy rights. After great efforts, she came to know that all these stunts were played by that arrogant bastard Sasuke Uchiha she met in the fashion show. She gritted her teeth so tightly as if Sasuke was in front of her at that moment she would have chewed out half kg of his flesh.

So the current story is Sakura and Hinata are in Leon city where their aunt lives.

Their aunt's name was Akiko. She was in her late 40s. Her husband died very early and she does not have any child. So she loved her niece very much especially Hinata because she is very calm and quiet. Completely different from Sakura who was cheery and very naughty. Aunt Akiko always used to scold Sakura for her carelessness and she always used to pamper Hinata and give more priorities to Hinata than her. Sometimes Sakura felt bad but she always laughs it off, she even plays pranks on her Aunt sometimes as revenge.

In all of the mess, the one person she loves most in her life is her Sister. Hinata is a few months older than Sakura. Both are 20 years old. She shares everything with her. Sakura is much protective towards her also if someone misbehaved with her sister she goes over to fight against them.

Well after they set their foot on Leon city, the next thing is how they are going to afford their expenses, her Aunt was on her pension, it was enough to afford for a person but now they are three, of course, their parents are going to send money to them but still living in such an expensive city with that much money is not enough and on top of that Sakura didn't felt like burdening her parents anymore . Already for marriage, they have invested so much money. So Sakura thought of doing a job.

Her Aunt was against the idea but when can anything stop Sakura, she convinced her Aunt to do the job.

She went for job hunts. After wondering for a few days she still did not get any job. One day Sakura and Hinata went out to buy vegetables, and Sakura started an argument against the vendor over vegetable prices.

"How can these many vegetables cost this much? Sakura said to the vendor.

"In my hometown, we can buy a week worth vegetables at the same price. Are you trying to fool me? Sakura asked putting hands in her waist.

"Miss, if you want to take vegetables then take, if don't then you can leave. Don't waste my time. The vendor said irritatedly.

Sakura was more furious, " who wants your vegetables. They are not even fresh. look how rotten they are."

Hinata was trying to stop her.

"Sakura, keep quiet." Hinata said grabbing Sakura's hands to stop her from pouncing over the vendor."

"No di let me handle this man". Sakura said ready for the round two but Hinatad dragged her out of there."

"let's go Sakura."

"Why did you drag me here di, I have to give him a lesson," Sakura said again going towards the vendor. But Hinata dragged her back.

"Sakura we are not in our home town, things are different here. you cant expect to go things the way you like. We have to understand it this is Leon, not our village. " Hinata adds. Sakura calmed down after hearing her sister.

"You are right di, I forget this is not our hometown. I am missing Mom and Papa and our home. People were so nice there but here look how rude they are. I don't like this place… can't we go back di…? There is nothing good about this place. I am not even getting any job…. I think this place is not for us….."

"Well Leon is not that bad," someone said from behind them.

Sakura turned to face the source of the voice. A tall handsome man was standing behind them with a smile. Sakura immediately recognized him. He was the one who saved Sakura once when she was in her hometown and the news of sakura and Sasuke Uchiha was spreading like fire and some local goons try to misbehave with her then he was the person who saves her and even dropped her to the house. After that, they moved here. He did mention that time that he lives in Leon but meeting here Suddenly… what a small world….

"Sasori San, …." Sakura said with greetings.

"Di … he is Sasori San. … told you about him . he saved me that day." Sakura introduced Sasori to her.

" Thank you Sasori san, if you wouldn't help her that day .. god knows what happened. Thank you for everything ." Hinata bow downed in gratefulness.

"Hinata chan that was my duty… no need to thank. Well, I did not know you will be here." Sasori said smiling.

"oh, we recently moved here a few days before. We are living with our Aunt"

"Wow, that's good to hear. Were you settled nicely? Was there any problem?

"No problem …. It was good …. But the thing is that I want a job but in this big city it is very hard to find a job. Sakura said sadly.

"Job?... if you don't mind I can recommend you at one place if you want . if you feel right you can go there once. …Sasori said after thinking for a while.

Sakura immediately responded yes with excitement.

Sasori said okay he will bring an appointment letter for her. The next day Sasori gave her the appointment letter. She was very thankful to him .. she even brought him home and introduced him to her Aunt, who was very impressed with him and even called him to come to visit sometimes.

The next day it was Sakura's big day. She got up early, took bathe, did the Morning Prayer, breakfast and kissed her di goodbye teased her Aunt a bit and went to the location.

She was on time. The receptionist asked her for the appointment letter but …..Viola….

When did anything can go right with her, she lost the appointment letter. She up and down her bag but didn't find it, she excused herself and called her Sister. She also searched for the whole home but did not find the letter.

She went again to the receptionist and told her that she was sent by Sasori San and she lost her appointment letter than the receptionist said now she has to get the new appointment letter from the main office, and gave her the address to the main office.

It was a big company. So tall and luxurious, she can't even see the top of the building. Nothing like this she ever saw so closely. For 10 minutes she was a daze.

She went inside and it was more jaw-dropping than outside. Everything is made of glasses inside, the floor so slippery Sakura slipped two to three times already alas she was thankful she did not fall over her head. Everyone so busy with their works, some were carrying files moving one place to another, some people drinking coffee and chatting, few are engaged in the computer screen. They were so elegant so good with their looks and work also. They all were so fair and o my god even their talks are so different. The way they dressed, well for Sakura she doesn't prefer these clothes which reveal body parts. She was good in her dress.

Sakura tried to talk to one to two people but they zoomed throw her not even bothering to attend her presentation.

Ino threw the file on the floor in anger and looked towards her assistant.

"I told you thousands of times enlist only those girls for interviews who were not so beautiful. Why did these mistakes happen? Get out from here send them all back. Make any kind of excuses and send them all back. Our MD doesn't need such secretaries." Ino said to her assistant. He bowed down and leave.

"Oh calm down Ino, don't ruin your mood over that dimwit. Let's go down and get some fresh coffee to cool you down. Ami said buttering her boss. Ino is Manager here and Ami and

Temari works under her but because Ami and Temari know to come over the good side of their boss they win her trust and now these three were always together. In the influence of Ino they skip there work and mostly spend their time pleasing Ino . whether to back bitch on others or to gang against someone and they know to praise Ino very 10 seconds over her beauty her dress her purse necklace etc….

They came down and saw this one odd girl looking here and there dressed up so terribly (in their eyes), her top was Chinese collared half sleaved and was up to her knees and down she was wearing some jeans, hair in single braid reaching up to her waist. she was keeping her braid in front so they can see all these details.

"Who the hell is this girl? Who let her inside? Ino said frustrated.

" Nothing is going good from the morning and now this ugly looking duck. I can't even look at her." Ino said twitching her nose.

"I think she is new here,"Ami said.

"how can even these people get a job?" tenten also added.

"You were right Ino, even looking at her hurt my eyes. Ami said dramatically.

"hey wait , Ino….. u said you want a secretary who is not good-looking for MD. How about giving that job to this ugly duckling. the boss is not even going to look at her, there will be no threat ..no rival between MD and you."

"Shut up, I don't need to be insecure of anyone. He is only mine .Ino hissed.

"Sorry Ino". She immediately said sorry didn't want to offend her , more.

"But what you suggested sounds good." Ino said.

"Call her to be in my office in 5 min," Ino said .

Sakura was confused about what's going on here but she went with the flow.

Inside Ino's office:

"What's your name?" Ino asked scanning her from top to bottom.

"Sakura". Sakura said.

"Okay how much is your qualification,"Ino asked further.

"Graduated". Sakura didn't like what was this going on.

"Okay , I think that will be enough. You are hired" Ino said closing the file.

"What?. " Sakura was confused. Was is this easy to get the job here? Just two random questions and you are hired.

"But I came here for appointment letter," Sakura said confusingly.

"Listen to me Sakura, I am giving you a better job than your previous one. Only a fool will reject this one time opportunity. Now choose it or you can leave." Ino said getting irritated with passing minutes.

Sakura thought for few seconds and then said yes.

" But what I am hired for?" Sakura asked.

"You are our MD's assistant secretary. Clear... meet Karin and she will detail you the rest. She is your senior. And here your appointment letter signs it from MD also." Ino handed her letter.

Sakura was still shocked and can't believe herself she got the job but she was happy. Luck was on her side.

She went to Karin. Karin explained everything and was very amused also by Ino's choice of the person for the secretary. Karin was dealing with lots of foreign business partners so she couldn't afford to attend the local issues that are why they need another assistant secretary for MD but the problem with that is that Ino is quite possessive of the director and does not want any beautiful girl around him. So the reason Sakura was selected it was only because of this reason she is not beautiful.

"Your contract is a ready sign it and take your appointment letter to signed it from MD also ." Karin said smiling."

"Thanks". Sakura also smiled back.

She knocked twice trice fourth but no one replied but she gets inside.

No one was there.

Sakura looked here and there. It was a well-furnished office, luxurious, well lighted with antique pieces family photo also.

Sakura doesn't know what to do should she wait or should leave . after a few thoughts she chooses its better to leave.

She was about to leave but suddenly from the balcony side someone came inside with the phone in hand talking to someone in a very formal way.

Sakura standstill. she did not saw his face. She waited for him to finish.

Sasuke felt someone is behind him.

Her appointment letter suddenly slips down from her hand. She bends down to pick it up.

"Excuse me, I will call you later." Sasuke cut the call and also turned around but saw no one but then he saw someone's shadow behind the table on another side.

Sasuke moved closer to the table, thinking every way to fire this employee who dared to enter his office without his permission.

Sakura stands up with her appointment letter and then. they saw each other again….

"YOU". Both shouted at the same time pointing finger at each other.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY OFFICE? Sasuke said angrily.

"Your Office. What nonsense. This is MD's office. What you are doing here? Sakura replied with equal rudeness.

Then she stopped for a moment. "YOU ARE THE MD?"

"Took you long enough to figure. Now tell me WHAT is THE HELL YOU DOING HERE?

"I…I … Sakura was not prepared for this.

"what…. Ran out of excuses," Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura composed herself. She can't let him run all over her again.

"I came here for the job Mr. Uchiha not to roam around. I was appointed as your assistant secretary."

"What rubbish are you talking?" Sasuke cool went off again.

"Before I need this job but I don't want to this job anymore, because I don't want to work under a self-centered, egoistic, thoughtless, callous, narrow-minded, arrogant, short-tempered, pig-headed JERK LIKE YOU. Do you even have a bit of idea what I and my family went through after that news, how can you do this without a minute of thought against a girl, you did not even listen to me or care to find the truth. You think you are god, what you say is the truth, well wake up then Mr. Uchiha not everyone are afraid you of especially me. May be others like to have slaved under you but don't expect it to be me.

GO HELL WITH YOU ….AND YOUR JOB…" …. She threw the appointed letter on his face which landed on the desk after hitting on his face. She was happy to blabber all her heart contents which she was reserving for so long.

Never in his life had Sasuke thought that he will be insulted like this in his own office by an ugly looking countryside girl. Its big hit on his ego.

He slammed his hand on the table very angrily. Some files fell, coffee spilled. Sakura stopped with shocked and a bit startled.

"STOP …. RIGHT THERE." Sasuke's eyes were menacing, both hands slammed on the table.

Sakura didn't want to turn around because she was afraid, she can't stand against him again just like she did a few minutes ago, that's one-time courage she used.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT." He said it very slowly but for Sakura, it felt like echoing through the wall. She turned around courageously.

"YOU can't quit. only I can fire you miss Sakura." that honey dropping voice sounds poisonous.

"what do you mean?" Sakura confused.

"You said you don't want to work under me. You hate to work under me. Well, that's what you will get then. From now no you are appointed as my assistant. You have to see the face you hate the most from now onwards every day every minute every second."

"what are you talking….. I don't want to work here … why would you appoint me? You didn't even sign it.

"I di it now. Sasuke said signing it just to trap her more.

"huh why would you that,.. no, I won't agree….. " Sakura said afraid. he seems so psycho.

"You cant do anything miss Sakura. You have signed the contract already .. if you want to quit of course you can do it but with filling compensation money of 20000 dollars. Pay it and you can leave ."

Sakura was speechless where she landed. How can this happen.

"why … why would you do that….you hate me…". Sakura asked.

"Because you are the person who dared to look into my eyes not once but twice and dared to confront me. how can I let you go like this." He stood and advanced towards Sakura with every word hissing through his mouth.

She stepped backward.

"You dared to even shout at me." Another step forwards another step backward.

She was so much in a hurry to avoid him. Her back jammed on glass windows which were covering one side of office for views. She clutched her hands in front of her chest.

"Who the hell you think you are to QUIT FROM MY COMPANY. ONLY I WILL FIRE YOU WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU." Sasuke said banged his hand in windows besides her head in anger.

Both were again so close after months. He can again see her green eyes glossing with new tears but not falling from her eyes. She was trying to control them. Her hands in front of chest putting a barrier between his and her front. Again his eyes holding her eyes. Sakura didn't like it. she avoided his eyes and tried to step aside. He jammed another hand on another side of her head.

"MOVE, " Sakura said grabbing his left hand with both his hand to pry his hand from window.

"move …. I will scream. Move ….."Sakura desperately tries to slide his hand. Eyes focus on his hand.

"I said MOVE". She said a little louder this time.

" YOU ….DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. He grabbed both her hand and slammed her on windows again. Sakura cried in pain.

Sakura struggling hard with her pinned hand on both sides. Why he always do this to her.

Someone knocked on the door. Once twice …. Sakura looked at his eyes to let go at least now but he was not. He nuts or what. finally, he came to let go of her hands after a few minutes. Sakura wiped her tears and stand properly.

"Come in". Sasuke said.

"Sasuke –kun … Ino came inside cheerfully. she saw Sakura ." oh you met your new assistant."

"yes, she is fine. Tell Karin to explained her everything and joined the office from tomorrow." Sasuke said .

"You heard it right . What you are still standing for . get out…" ino said facing Sakura.

Sakura bowed and straight went out of office. She is terrified to core . she is still trembling . How is she going to handle this man.

Inside office Ino is blabbering …. Some … date and what …. But Sasuke's focus was on certain pink haired girl and how to make her life miserable…

End for this now….haha such a bad ass Sasuke is

Please give me reviews guys it motivates me to go further…. Wait for next chapter ,… stay with me …


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hello friends after a long time I am writing it again. I was just busy with my exams.

So anyway some of my friends said,' I am writing the story on 'IPKKND' , yes I am writing the story on that series . It's risky to write that series coz it's one of the most popular series and it was narrated and played very well. I hope I can justify it with sasusaku character. I always wanted to write on of this story where sasusaku will play Arnav and Khushi role.

Disclaimer: I did not owned Naruto .

Challenges:

"Miss Sakura, you can't even do the single thing right." Sasuke said throwing the paper sheets on air. Sakura stood their silently opposite to the table listening silently clasping and unclasping her palms nervously, eyes down on shame.

"You were throwing big words yesterday. I can do this and that. What about this. You can't even type a simple report to me correctly. How can I believe on your words now tell me.

Sakura couldn't say anything.

"You really disappointed me. I think this office work does not suit you. You should better wash my car than working here."

"No ….NO No sir …. I don't want to wash car….no NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….

"I don't want to wash car…I wont I wont …." Sakura shouted….

"Sakura ,… SAKURRRRA … wake up …. Why are you shouting …wake up….". Hinata said shaking Sakura to wake her up.

"Di … Di…" Sakura hugged Hinata tightly. "Di … I don't want to wash his car di…. Sakura said crying comically.

"whose car… what are you saying stupid… you were just dreaming…"Hinata said slapping Sakura's head lightly.

Sakura finally became aware that she is in her home in her room and in her bed.

"Oh…. Jai devi maiya (means thanking god for her safety)." Sakura took a deep breathe like she just return after a long way from war and finally in a safe zone.

"Why are being extra dramatically in the early morning, Sakura." Hinata asked after Sakura's overacting.

"Di you don't know. I dreamt about that devil in the morning. For sure my whole day will be wasteful of disaster. After all I saw his face in dream. Something is not going to be right today.

"He can't be that bad. I think you are over-reacting, Sakura. Hinata said, after all she is the most positive girl around the house, who see good in every single person.

"My innocent sister . Don't fall for that devil's charm. You don't know him. He is a devil inside a human. Since this three days I am working , his eyes were surveying my every moves. He is waiting for one single mistake from me to kick me out of the office. I am so sacred that now I am even dreaming about all that things."

Flashback:

"Miss Sakura, Sasuke –kun is asking for you in the office". Karin said Sakura to hurry up. Because Sasuke Uchiha don't like to wait.

"Yes .. thank you Karin –san. She immediately rushed to Sasuke's office after bowing to Karin.

"Yes sir." Sakura said after knocking and entering the office. He was in his business stoic mood. White shirt and grey waistcoat and black pant. His coat dangling on his big comfy chair. Eyes on computer screen but more aware of his environment than anyone.

"Type me a letter. Copy What I am dictating." Sasuke said with eyes on screen. When he saw there is no reaction from Sakura. And she was doing something with her mobile. He got angry.

"I DON'T HAVE WHOLE DAY…. ACT QUICKLY I WONT REPEAT SO WRITE IT AT ONCE CORRECTLY"…..Sakura quickly started noting it down on notepad. But she couldn't grasp half of what he dictate coz of his bullet speed ranting.

"DO it properly. If you can't type this letter than better type your Resignation letter and bring it on my table with compensation money. Now leave…. "Sasuke said smirking. He knows he played well. His dictation is very fast. No one can catch it not even Karin. How this country side girl will be any better.

After sometimes:

Sasuke and Ino were in office. Sakura came with white envelop .Sasuke smirked .

"finally you typed your Resignation letter. I told you to give up early"… Sakura didn't said anything and handed the envelope to Sasuke.

Sasuke opened the envelope and start reading the letter his smirking smile turning to shock and then frown. The letter he dictates was written as exactly as he said. He can't believe his eyes.

"How did you typed this. So you know English very well". Sasuke asked angrily not liking his lose.

"I don't know English , like you do Mr ,Uchiha. But I do know how to use my head. The way you were dictating no one can write that fast. I just recorded what you were saying in my cell phone." Sakura said smiling. Sasuke felt so stupid in front of her.

Whole day Sasuke was giving her some stupid tasks to torment her but Sakura was tackling it with her patients and courage.

End of flashbacks:

"Okay end with your office stories. Get ready or today also you will get scolded." Hinata said while patting her sister's hair who was still crying comically remerging all those moments.

"Oooooooooooo my god." Sakura suddenly said jumping from bed.

"Now what happened?." Hinata said turning to her dramatized sister for another round of emotional drama.

"I forgot ….toady's your birthday."Sakura said jumping and standing on top of bed .

"you finally remember." Hinata said pouting.

"Sorry di , HAPPPPPPPPY BIRTHDAY DI…..uMMMA uMMMMMA.. Sakura said jumping out of bed and hugging her sister tightly and kissing her cheeks.

"I dint forgot … I was just distracted. It's all that LORD GOVERNER'S fault."Sakura said .

"LORD GOVERNER!.. who? That devil." Hinata asked curiously and then starting laughing hilariously after hearing her sister's given nick name to her boss.

"who else di LORD GOVERNER suits him best. He thinks the whole world revolves around him only. "Sakura said making faces.

"Okay forgets all these just go to office and come back at evening fast. So we can celebrate it together." Hinata said pinching Sakura's cheeks cutely.

At office: 

At morning Sasuke gave Sakura bundles of papers for reviewing. Everything was going nicely for Sakura. She remained confined in her working area, and tried to avoid Sasuke as much as possible, so that her day will be over peacefully and she can go to home soon and celebrate her sister's birthday. But when things go her ways.

At noon a very well-known model came for the company's calendar shoot. Sasuke was preparing it personally coz he does not like any flaws in his work.

"Hello, Miss Lisa. It's a pleasure having you here." Sasuke said as politely as he can be in his business mode.

"Sasuke- San. You are being very generous." Lisa said while fluttering her eyes.

"I will love to work with you."Lisa said . off coz Sasuke is a hot business tycoon , which girl can resist his charm.

"Ino, make sure everything goes well here. I have some calls to make." Sasuke said and then leave after some few words with Lisa.

Photo shooting started with all lightening and flashes and cameras with handsome cameraman. Sakura s also enjoying the scene from corner, watching it for the first time.

Lisa handed over her coat to Ino " Ino san, can you please keep my coat for few minutes. Its very expensive imported from Germany, custom- made, one in the world . I don't want to keep it here and there.

"Yeah sure Lisa. Ino saw Sakura lurking in corner. Called her handed her the far coat.

"Keep it safe more than your life and don't move from here until the shoots end." Ino said without giving any option to Sakura. Sakura kept her mouth quiet and just stood there.

Some girl passed from her side and spill juice on the coat accidently. Sakura was startled. What she will do now. The girl didn't even said sorry and walk away like nothing happened.

She tried to call Ino but she was busy in shoot.

She thought of cleaning it herself.

She went to bathroom and starting rubbing it with detergent soap. But it make it more worst , the material started getting worst color from white far to yellow and some black grey shades in white cream far.

After a shoot break… Lisa demanded her coat . Sakura bowed down and gave her coat. She started shouting after watching her coat.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DID WITH MY COAT? Lisa said angrily.

"Actually juice was spilled on it accidently .. I tried to clean it with soap but it became worst…" Sakura tried to explain.

"WHAT…. YOU DID WHAT….YOU CLEANED MY 3000 DOLLER COAT WITH YOUR CHEAP SOAP. WOWWWWWWWW THIS A JOKE. I DON'T WANT TO WORK ANYMORE …

PACK UP. I SAID PACCCCCCCCK UP. Lisa stormed out angrily.

Ino was very angry at Sakura.

"I JUST GAVE YOU ONE SIMPLE THING AND YOU CANT EVEN DO THAT PROPERLY. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING…..?

Sasuke entered at the same time.

"What happened? Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke kun ,Lisa packed up in between the shoot .. all because of this country side USELESS girl. She destroyed her coat. Now what we will do . we spent so much money on this shoot. Ino said with concern.

Sasuke eyed Sakura with anger. One thing he can't stand default on his work. Sakura was standing there looking down . she can't explain anything to them. So just waiting for her punishment and his outrages.

He came closer to Sakura with menacing red eyes. Sakura was really scared now.

"Do you know how big model she was. How much money I spent on this shoot… CAN YOU TAKE THE RESPONSILBILTY NOW? Sasuke said with every word being high pitched. Sakura trembled with Sasuke's outbreaks. She can see how mad he is right now through his eyes.

"WHO WILL COMPLETE THE SHOOT….DAMN IT… YOU… " Sasuke said while grabbing one piece and throwing it to Sakura that Lisa was supposed to wear.

"YOU DESTROYED THE SHOOT…. So now you are going to wear this dress and complete the shoot. And you don't have choice. Ino get her ready.."Sasuke said only eyeing Sakura and nobody else. Like they are the only two person there.

Sakura was crying already little teardrops coming from her eyes corner. She does not have any say in this. She looked at Sasuke and then to dress which was barely called a dress . so exposed . she didn't wore this type of dress in her life.

"I ….I.. wont wear this dress." She said softly. With great courage. Even if he is this angry . she wont compromise with her dignity.

"I dint asked for your opinion.. get dressed or resign ….. with compensation. Sasuke said with his old trick. That defeated her. she didn't have money to compensate.

Ino dragged her to changing room.

After sometime she came back. But not wearing that dress but a beautiful red colour saree( serach it if you don't know what saree .. its an indian long shawl-type)

"what the hell are wearing, where is that dress." Inp asked angrily.

"I wont wear that dress .its very short . this is our culture ..sareee… why do we need to expose our body to look beautiful…" Sakura said .

"don't educate me, just do what you were told to do."Ino said angryily.

Cameraman came.

" the model is ready." Daisuki eyed Sakura.

"wow she is looking beautiful." He said eyeing her from top to bottom.

"I think this traditional dress will be good addition to Lisa's shots, I will manage it just hurry up now , we don't have too much time. Miss Sakura , can you just move to lightening area."

Sakura nodded. And she went there and turns around towards the camera.

Just then Sasuke entered the photo shoot area while talking in call and all lights were on and he saw Sakura on the middle of lights for a moment he stopped breathing… she was standing there wearing his favourite red colour saree looking so beautiful that his eyes cant waver anywere but at her. Her eyes still shy not looking up , those green eyes were still glossy, hair flowing in air , she hardly ever open her hair it was always in braids . so when her silky pink straight hair which were up to her waist were flowing in air . Her lips more pinkish. Its like he is watching her for the first time. She is looking like a goddess in that red saree, which were glowing her face more. She was so nervous. And Sasuke was still mesmerised, he even forgot he was talking to someone in the phone.

He dropped the phone slowly in his side with his hand.

"Sasuke –kun , Sasuke kun… SASUKE…kun… he came out from his trance on third attempt of Ino.

Ino came to him and started complaining about how Sakura is doing her own way.

"Didn't I told you to wear that dress." Sasuke said now getting hold of himself.

But Daisuke came in between," the shots are coming nice Sasuke , lets get over with it. I cant stay here anylonger. Just tell me should we continue or not.

"okay continue then…" Sasuke said before leaving but again turning around to look at Sakura…

Sakura also looked at him with her fearful treay eyes.

Shoot ended.

Sakura went to Sasuke's office to ask for the day end and leave for home.

Sasuke was at office staring nothing but something and Ino was there blabbering about Sakura was looking so funny in that shoot or something which he is not paying attention coz he was having flashback of Sakura with red Saree. He can't focus on anything. And it's annoying him.

And when the reason of his annoyance is in front of him, how can he let her go easily.

"Sir the day end, my shift is over also , can I leave? Sakura said looking down not meeting his eyes.

"Your shift will be over when I said. Go and attend the parking lot . watchmen are in holiday today. Sasuke said . don't know what he wanted to do today. He just want to punish her anyhow. For making him not himself today.

"Sir but my shift….."Sakura replied anxiously .

" No buts…..go". Sasuke said cutting her off.

It was raining outside heavily … and Sakura was given job to help parking the upcoming and going car in parking lot. She doesn't even have a umbrella. She was soaked to core.

Sasuke came with client at parking lot and saw Sakura like that.

"Mr Sasuke Uchiha, what is this girl doing here soaking wet in rain. The client asked.

"That's her job , sir don't mind her. Sasuke said and dropped them to their car.

Sakura saw them and heard all what they say. She wanted to cry . She just stood there for few minutes didn't know what she was doing here, why she deserve this things.

She didn't notice one car speeding towards her. And when she noticed it was very close to her , her eyes widen in fear, she couldn't move but suddenly some one came and picked her by waist taking her off foot and hugging her to his chest swirling around two turn and then dropped her on her feet's. Sakura still clutching to the unknown person chest and her head on his shoulders with the shock of accident. She finally dethatched herself from the body and saw upwards. That was none other than Sasuke. His hand on her waist , hugging her so closely . his bangs falling over his eyes rain drops falling from his bangs on her face.

She completely detached herself from him .

"I told you to watch over parking not to let car ran over you. And why didn't you take umbrella." She didn't answer .. didn't looked at him either. She just clutched herself tightly.

"do you want to saw our client how pitiful you are. How bad I treat you.?

Sasuke said again. But she still dint said anything.

Sasuke was more annoyed now. He stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders to turn her towards him closer to him .

"WHEN I ASKED YOU ANSWER ME DAMN IT…SAKURA. Sasuke said angrily. Jerking her forward so that their faces were close. His angry eyes were staring back at her same anger intensed green eyes . after sometime ..

"what next you want me to do sir." Sakura asked to Sasuke.

There eyes were battling with each other . none of them backing down. After hearing her . he jerked her off and turn away from her.

"GET LOST". Sasuke said.

Finished .. wait for next chapter…..guys.

"

"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

So hey guys here are another addition for you guys…

Disclaimer: I did not own Naruto.

Warning- .lots of mistakes…in grammar and spellings.

His fault her fault:

The night

It had been raining for hours now, the steady patter of water against the road pavements. Black clouds sprawl across the sky, piercing wind blowing everywhere, swaying and shooing big tree across the roadside. Their brassy glare drains colour from houses and trees and burnished cars in driveways. The air grows heavy and the humidity presses down, suffocating. The scent of rain is dark and heady. A stillness falls over the street, and sometimes between the silences comes a low crackle of thunder or sometimes ear piercing crackle of thunder.

At this crazy downpour when people preferred to stay at their cosy and warm home. Someone is driving crazily in road. Fires of fury and hatred were smouldering in his eyes the weightage of the past events images were flashing across his eyes. His jaw clenched tightly lips thinned line. His grips on steering wheel were clutched very tightly. He was turning around madly around turns. He was too annoyed. He couldn't get her out of his head. The sound of emptiness was disrupted by the loud gregarious boom of thunder. The flashes of her pale and wet skin pierced by the cold icy rain, her posture weakened by the weight of her soaked clothes her tear stricken face, shivering frame, quivering lips, trembling hands and legs. He can remember every detail. She was looking so vulnerable like it was his entire fault that she was on that situation. So he offered her the coat to cover up her pathetic form out of sympathy but she rejected it coldly. If he would have given an ounce of his help to someone else they would have thanked him millions times by now but how dare she reject it blandly. Uchiha Sasuke hardly offer help to other, so it's kind of blow on his ego if anyone reject him.

She challenged him every time. Whether he tried to belittle her, make her miserable in front of everyone or whether forcefully made her wear that one piece. He tried everything to show her that he is the boss here and everything goes around like the way he says but she always ends up doing things her ways, challenging him that world does not revolve around Uchiha Sasuke. Which is annoying, because he doesn't like to lose? More than anything what's making him more annoyed was that this is the first time he was questioning himself. When she was shivering under the rain she was looking so vulnerable. She was almost run over by the car. When the flashes of her accident came to his head suddenly he stopped the car with screeching sound which jerked his body forward. He lies down his hands in steering wheel, closes his eyes for few seconds. Why this is happening to him? Why her face keeps appearing in front of his eyes? Why when she cries, he also feel heavy inside his heart?

He never cared about aftermath of his action, he is known for disposing rivalry companies ruthlessly. Countless time he shouted on his staffs or fired them over simple mistakes. No mercy for the one who make mistakes in his office. Then why he was giving so much thought over this country side girl?

He opened the car door and stepped out of the car under the pouring rain. He leaned back in his car door and let the rain drops wash over his whole body. He felt so suffocating inside his heart like something is stuck there. What is this feeling? Whenever he saw that girl why he feel so annoyed? Why he always want to shout at her. Just looking at her make him so angry and out of control. He always want to hurt her by any means whether through his words or through his actions but even if she never answered back at him her eyes can speak all which reflect so much that he had to stop himself before hurting her anymore.

He was fighting a battle inside his heart. Was he wrong about that girl? But no finally he come to the conclusion that he was feeling like that because this is the first time there is an opponent who is not surrendering to him. This pain in his heart is the pain of lose. Uchiha Sasuke does not like to lose to anyone and this was first time all his plans are being failed. This is why he was so frustrated, so irritated. He had only one thing for that girl in his heart that is hatred. No one can challenge an Uchiha and walk away. He is going to make her life more miserable only than he will be satisfied. With a new resolution Sasuke get inside the car and headed home feeling more satisfied now.

Next day morning

At Uchiha mansion:

She can't believe she was standing outside Uchiha Mansion at sharp 7 am in the morning, if you ask of her for the reason that simple answer is that her egoistic, chicken-butt, lord governor boss Sasuke Uchiha, recent favourite game is to call people in the middle of the night and give them work which is worth the week to be done within a single night. She gritted her teeth in anger but tried her hardest not to blast in fury. She was not complaining that he is giving her lots of work. She is a hard working girl, she welcome challenges and never compromises with her duties but this seems like some kind of revenge to her. He is intentionally making things harder for her and that's what pissing her off. She tried to ring the bell after calming herself down and taking a long breathe now ready to face the monster but her both hands were occupied.

On one hand, she is carrying bundles of blue-black files which are going to topple any moment and on other hand, she is carrying an old fashion typewriter.

When she looked at the typewriter her anger was resurfacing again. That bastard gave her deadline to finish the files by morning but instead of giving her laptop he send her an old fashioned typewriter through his driver whose keypads were at their last stage and then expects her to finish her work on sharp 7 am and to be delivered at his doorstep also. She had to pulled all night to finish her job and just have a sleep for 2 hours.. She was still feeling very sleepy and yawning now and then.

She rang the bell. The servant opens the door. She asked for Sasuke Uchiha and he led her to the poolside garden area.

What she saw shocked her. Sasuke Uchiha is pouring water to the plants and cutting and maintaining the garden. Such a cold blooded person can make such gentle face while giving water to the plants. Well she can't get over this shock for few days now.

Sakura reached behind him and cleared her throat for his attention. He didn't pay any attention nor gave any signal to her that he heard her. So she tried again but no response so she scooped little closer to tap on his shoulder but suddenly he turned around. He was just beside the small pool. When he saw her so close to him he retreat back in reflex due to which he loses his balance and was about to fall on pool but Sakura caught his shoulders to steady him and Sasuke grab whatever that comes in his hands way which is her waist to stop himself from falling into the pool. Both so close again in awkward position. Staring at each other face.

Amaira came to call Sasuke for breakfast. But what she saw made her giggle in amusement. Her little brother had this side on him. She didn't know. He mostly avoids any kind of contact with girls. But now he is in an intimate position with a girl in their own home. She can't let it slip. In millions year you get a chance like this to tease your younger brother.

She knocked to get their attention smiling at both of them. They immediately separated from each other.

Amaira: Excuse me. Am I interrupting something? She said in a teasing way laughing inside. She knows there is nothing between them but she was laughing inside teasing them.

Both of them stand straight and apart from each other..

Sakura embarrassed. Sasuke also tried to look normal like everything is normal. Like he didn't slip nor he was saved by a countryside girl.

Sakura: no no …it's not like that … actually Sir was falling and I saved him from being drown inside the pool. Thank god I saved him. Or else he would have fallen.

Sasuke can't believe his ear. He should have pulled out her tongue before she said that The Uchiha Sasuke was saved by someone like her.

Sasuke: When did u saved me AND I WAS NOT FALLING. He eyed her to stress his point. He will kill her than admitting he was falling.

Sakura : No sir you were falling . I was saving you and then my hand slipped and oooo my god….

Typewriter and files were in pool…all drenched and wet.

Sakura's soul drained out from her skin. She glanced sideways afraid to face that boss who is giving her death glares. She can say goodbye to her youth now. She lived well for so long before she met him but now definitely this monster is going to kill her.

Sakura: Actually si…r I was hel..ping you and I don't know how this happened.

Sasuke in fuming mode…

Sakura: I will dry it.. it will be fine sir…. I will … dry….

Sasuke: you are really hopeless. You can't do anything right… not a single day pass without you messing things up. Even a simple work like this you can't complete it without mistake. I told you right, these things are not for you. Why don't you do you are good at. Like going back, making sweets and selling them. Why you are even try to stay here so hard. Sasuke said all things in one breathe like he was preparing it for hours. Pervious night frustration spilled at once. Yeah that the best thing to do if you think you are going to be hurt then better hurt the person before you first. That's what Sasuke Uchiha is doing.

With his every word Sakura was trying not to cry. How can he belittle her so much, her efforts, her confidence, her education, her status, evens her very existence is nothing to him? He can crush them so easily.

Amaira: Sasuke stop… why were you shouting at her how can you say such mean things,… It's your fault… also … she was helping and this happened. She meddled in between. I told you many times don't say such hurtful things to people".

Sasuke: Sis you don't know this girl… whatever she put her hand on she destroys it.

Amaira: that's rude Sasuke; enough don't speak a word now and go for breakfast.

Sasuke: sis….

Amaira: I don't want to listen anything now…go and freshen yourself up.

Sasuke stopped but glared at Sakura before leaving.

"I am Sorry Sakura… my brother …. I don't know what to say …please don't take it in heart. I don't know why these few days he is acting very angry. Amaira apologize and invited her for breakfast. Sakura refuses and want to leave the house fast but no one can say no to Amaira. She is so sweet after all. Sakura was already tearing up but she smiled at Amaira.

In dining table..

Sakura want to leave again before Sasuke come down but Amaira didn't let her… she said she should have some breakfast as she was so early here .There she meet … Sasuke's grandmother also.

Grandmother was always very interested in Sasuke marriage.. She wants him to marry a girl who is traditional and cultural oriented, But Sasuke never shared anything with her about his marriage and all.

When she saw Sakura she thought its good time to investigate about Sasuke.

She talked with Sakura very friendly and asked about her family and all and come to main point.

Grandmother: So how is your boss in the office? Is it hard to work with him?

Sakura gave a sheepish smile can't badmouth Sasuke Uchiha in his own house, even though she wanted to curse him so badly.

So gave her middle answer she does not want to praise him lot that will make her gag and she can't be so rude to make it look like she is complaining about her grandchild in front of her.

Grandmother: who he meets in office?

Sakura….: (honestly).. everyone.

Grandmother tried again): I mean most of time who comes to his office ..like any girl.

Sakura: mostly he is with Ino …mam.

Grandmother: Ino..

Sakura: yes grandmother, Ino san is so beautiful and talented.. and both look so good together… like they are couples made in heaven… (Sakura thought saying good thing about his grandchild and their soon to be daughter in law will give her good points.) so she was blabbering non stop….. so when is the wedding she asked happily… she loves weddings and coz there are lots of rituals and ceremony to participate on.. she had level of infatuation over wedding… so was talking so excitedly about it …

Big mistake from sakura parts.

Grand mother was silent for few seconds…

Sasuke at office:

Sasuke was seething in anger when Sakura entered his cabin.

Sasuke: I thought less of you….. you exceeded my expectation. Is this what you were so proud of talking behind your boss relation? Who gave you the right to meddle in my personal life . Miss Sakura .Who told you to tell my grandmother about me and Ino's relationship.

He said throwing files at her face.. Sakura startled and stepped behind few steps. She never saw him this angry.

Sakura: (was so guilty to find out grandmother didn't know about Ino)… sir m sorry .I thought you both are arranged to marriage. I didn't know that your family don't know about it. I'm sorry …. I really am sorry… this time it's my fault … whatever punishment you will give me I will accept it..

Sasuke cut her in mid..

Sasuke: get out of here ..

Sasuke continued: I don't want to see your face anymore in my office… leave this office right now.

Sakura: Sir…..

Sasuke: The contract is I can't fire you but you don't have to work from here .From today onwards you are going to work from branch office and leave this instant.. pack your things nicely ..i don't want you give you any chance to come back here,. Now get the fuck out of here,.

Sakura leaved the office. She was sad but more than that she was guilty.

Sakura reached the construction site it was an old building she had been sends here to report the progress of the building repairing…

She spent whole day observing and noting and checking the rummage bulking…

Sakura: I don't think this building will stand for long … I should report that this building is not proper for rebuilding. Its base structure is fully destroyed … she was so engaged in everything and her notebook that she went deep inside the bulging and lost the flow of time…

One of the workers get himself injured. So the person in charge told that they should stop working today.. And report the authority to recheck the building condition and stop work for few days… Sakura was oblivious of things going outside.

All the construction site people went outside and leave the place.

None of much people have seen her so no knows she was inside the building all left. Everyone thought she just came to take round and left earlier.

She was in room when she heard some debris falling from the top buildings that scared her. She thought it's not safe to stay here any longer. She should leave now and when she tried to open the door she came throw it was not opening. The debris that fall block the door from outside.

She tried banging and shouting but no one listen to her shouts. She banged a lot finally she was exhausted she was feeling so faint and exhausted, she did not have proper meal and proper sleep … whole day now it's showing its sign and trapped in an abandoned building are not helping her much… she started panicking no one will come to look for her… she was going to die here,, alone..

She slide down at one corner and hugged herself … it started raining also… water are dropping from roofs.. She is afraid of lightening and thundering also.

She started praying..

At Uchiha house:

When Sasuke reached home her grandmother was already pissed off she didn't want Ino to be her daughter in law..

So she started shouting on they have an argument.

Hinata was so worried about her sister … she was not picking her call after some time her call was ringing for few minutes but now it's called switched off.

She called her office but found out that she is not working there anymore. No one know were she went also.

Then she asked for her boss number finally and found it…' she called it…

Some servant call his home … she asked if SaSuke Uchiha can talk .. but they were in the middle of argument.

So servant said that sir was busy and cut the call.

Hinata was getting more worried for her sister now.

Hinata: they are not even listening Aunt .. what we are going to do. Where is Sakura… she started crying.

Her aunt calm her down and said to call again.

Hinata called again after 10 minutes.

Again the same servant has picked the call.

Hinata: please don't cut the phone… I have urgent thing to ask… please listen to us… my sister Sakura . she works in Uchiha Enterprises .. she is not back in home …please have me talk to Sasuke Uchiha ..please its really urgent…. At morning she went to Uchiha Mansion after that we don't know where she went office worker said she don't work there anymore.. Please help me find my sister …please let me talk to Uchiha Sasuke… I am begging you …please … Hinata started crying….

Servant: Mam … sorry mam there is no Sakura here… n I can't interrupt Sasuke san right now.

Sasuke was in the middle of argument with his grandmother.

He suddenly stopped after hearing Sakura's name.

He stopped fighting .. he realize something must have happened..

Sasuke: what happened?

Servant: s..ir .. her sister asking for Miss Sakura.

He left in the middle of argument and walk out of the home..

Grandmother was shouting at him how can he leave at the middle of argument….

Sasuke called the manager of construction site.

Sasuke: hello Mayo, did any girl came there in construction site today.,

Mayo: yes sir, one girl came in the morning.

Sasuke: did you see her leave from there.

Mayo :I am sorry .. we were so much in hurry.. so we didn't know if she left or not .. that building was in really bad condition one employee was injured also and building was breaking from some part of buildings and the weather was about to go bad .. So all of the workers were stopped to work early today… that building can collapse anytime.

Sasuke: WHAT THE HELL….. and now you are reporting it to me…..and why dint you check properly before leaving there..

Mayo : sir I am sorry .. sir..

Sasuke: shut up… I will deal with you later..

After cutting the call he hurried towards the old building.

Sakura was almost exhausted. She is missing her sister and parents. She started crying.

She thought to jump from the window but she is in 4th floor floor she will surely break her legs if she thought of jumping.

She is surrounded by planks and bamboos .. fallen bricks and water,… found a rope even that was not strong enough to take her weight .. She banged her hand on door no one there to listen to her,,..

Coz no one is there for her… her throat feel itchy and dry ..coz of so much shouting and cry… she can't feel like speaking anymore .. she just slide down at window corner and started crying… she was so afraid now… some white plasters are falling from the roof wall also ..it can fall any time there are just four bamboos and some planks which are supporting the roof wall to not fall braking down. And the thundering and lightening are not helping either…

Sakura: I want to go home…. Di will be so worried … she must be crying …. Some one help me please … she said softly … teardrops falling from her eyes she …close her eyes and leaned back on the wall … gripping her thin shawl wrapping it around her freezing body… its geting cold with the night and rain…

Sasuke reached there… and parked his car and ran toward the old building… he went inside through and starting searching her ..he is not even sure if she is here for sure but .. he felt like this where she can be because this girl is professional in attracting calamities upon herself.

He started searching from ground floor .. he shouted her name but no response .. he went to each floor then in 4th floor he found her bag on top of barrage which she used is to carry around off coz he can say it's her coz she is the only one who carry this old fashion bag in this era and found mobile inside it. H is sure now she is here some where .. suddenly there is a big thundering and sakura shouted …coz of fear.. Sasuke followed the sound and found a n old door of a room … the door is jammed coz of some fallen bricks … he throw them aside with his hand nd try to push and kicked the door open. He finally succeeded to open the door… he saw Sakura at the end of the room beside window curled up in fear eyes and ears closed with her hands

Sasuke: SAKURAAAA….

Sakura looked up.. of all she never thought he will come to find her.

Sasuke steeped inside and reached her fast, grabbed her hand and dragged her outside the room.

He was dragging all through the floors finally they reached ground floor… he was dragging her like animal… Sakura tried to unhandled herself from him… but he just want them out of there first… but Sakura is not in that mood.. if he is angry then Sakura bursting like a eruptive volcano….

She jammed her foot and with a jerk finally took her hands out of his hand…

She is behind him fuming with anger teeth gritting tightly..

Sasuke closed his eyes for few second to de-escalate his own anger. And then calm down and turn back towards her to explain her .. coz he know he was at fault also this time.

Sasuke said with calm face: look Sakura…. I

Sakura was not in a mood to listen . she pushed at his chest with both her hands palms to push him back with as much as power she can muster at that time ..she want to hurt him physically .. after hours of fear she felt.

Sasuke was angry no one even dare to meet his eyes and this girl pushed him back physically .but he calmed down again.. he wanted to be understandable for this time coz she is scared.

Sasuke started again… "Sakura … look I dint know … this place is in terrible condition…"

Sakura pushed him again in chest he stumbled back again .. His hands clenched in fist… out of anger .. she don't even listen and dare to push him back twice…

Sakura: HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW… YOU ARE GOD RIGHT.. YOU CONTROL MY LIFE RIGHT.. I CANT SLEEP ..I CANT EAT .. I CANT GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT YOU KNOWING RIGHT .. SO HOW CAN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS PLACE… TELL ME… HOW CAN ALMGTY SASUKE UCHIHA NOT KNOW THIS… YOU ARE GOD AFTER ALL THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOW ABOUT TODAY… ,I DIDN'T INTERFERE YOUR PERSONAL LIFE .. HECK I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU PERSONAL LIFE… BUT COZ OF YOUR INTERNAL WAR INSIDE YOUR LIFE WHY WERE YOU ANGRY AT ME.. HOW CAN YOU SEND ME HERE .. WITHOUT KNOWING ABOUT THIS PLACE… YOU PERSONAL LIFE IS PERSONAL LIFE.. WHAT ABOUT ME .. DO YOY THINK I DON'T HAVE PERSONAL LIFE … YOUR FAMILY MATTERS TO YOU …. WHAT ABOUT MY FAMILY… ..

When she remembered her sister she said in a low voice :

Sakura: My sister must been crying for so long ..how worried she would be … she couldn't reach me….she don't even eat without me .. ALL because off…. But why will you care… you don't see anyone before you …right … what does it matter if a low paid worker like me died … coz people like YOU only care and value the life's of people with higher status and money… people like you really disgust me…

She tried to push him third time in anger … but this time Sasuke was prepared and is not in mood to take her shit right now .. there is his limit of anger control also…

When she tried to push his chest .., he grabbed both her hand and reverses their position and banged her on the same wall were she pushed him to… with both her hands held tightly beside her head…. Her breathe knocked out of her… she was talking so much earlier… but now he can she furious anger in his eyes which were a breathe away from her …his eyes looking down at her.. coz he is little taller than her … her face was little tilt upwards … she looked at her left hand in sideways which were held very tightly … she struggles…

She looked at Sasuke again… who was still looking at her … angry..

Then he started

Sasuke: Just shut up Sak..ura …now listen to me…. I dint know about this place if I would have known about this place is so worn out ..i would not have sent you here … just this simple facts … WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND IT DAMN IT…..

Sakura did not said anything …. She was just quivering right now … looking at him… her lips trembling and her tears pouring from her eyes.. he can see the pain in her eyes … she was talking so much previously now she is quivering like a cat…

Sasuke looked at her hand which he is gripping.. he loses it he realise in anger he gripped them so hard he can feel it…. So he loosed his grip slowly.. when he unhand her hand …he saw blood on her wrist … she wore some bangles so when he gripped her hand he broke the bangles in her hand which broke through her skin also and red blood are coming from her hand… he didn't realise his hand were injured little also… which gripped there until he saw blood on his hand also…. When he loosed his hand … her hands automatically came down from wall and settled beside her body… she looked at him…with blurry eyes ..she can't feel her body anymore ..she is so tired…

Sasuke saw her blinking drowsily eyes and her body going limbed …and her eyes finally close…

She is acting strange .. she suddenly close her eyes … without any support she was falling sideways…

Sasuke immediately grabbed at her waist to make her stand and pulled her close against him.. and another hand in her neck to see her face… her head going backward…. Her hair was already open coz of all the struggle and wind is blowing her… bangs come over her face …. Well this is not the right time but Sasuke Uchiha was mesmerised by Sakura there… he grabbed her head to pull her head and settles it in his chest…. And looked down at her face … which was so peaceful but she can she was in shock.

He pull aside the bangs and settled it behind her ear softly with so much care like she will broke with little force..

He then wiped out her tears from her face also …. He can't believe what he is doing right now…..

he looked at her again and carry her bridal style and came out of the building …. And settled her at the car … looked at her again for few seconds and then drove away…..

to be continued …


End file.
